maniac love slender x jeff
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: jeff the killer x slender man Jeff is tired after a night of killing. He walks tiredly to the mansion, instead of going to his room he accidently enters slender's room and falls asleep in slenders bed with him. How will it turn out? Yaoi creepypasta jeffxslender very very slight au


"Ahhhhggghh!" A blood curdling scream filled the small resident home. " GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff laughed manically as he restrained the woman holding her against the wall, his knife glistened in the moonlight that shown through the window. He held the knife up to her throat. "Please, please! What did I ever do to you? Please don't kill me!" She cried. Jeff ignored her as he slowly enjoyed the sight of blood gushing out of her neck as his knife slit her jugular artery, blood stained the wall and the floor beneath him. He let go of her letting her body fall to the ground limp and lifeless like a doll with no purpose.

The sound of sirens lulled him out of his thoughts. "Seems like the neighbors may have heard the fun." He walked out the front door leaving the crime scene before the police came, he wiped the bloody knife on his blood stained white hoody. Jeff opened the door to the mansion, a slight creak resonated off the walls as he pushed it open and closed it. He walked dully to the room he and Ben shared. He was way more tired than usual. His eyes were hazy as he pushed open the door to his lazily pulled off his hoodie and shirt, then removed his shoes and pants leaving him in only his boxers. He pulled the blankets back on the bed and got in, pulling the blankets up securely and snuggled into the warmth. His bed seemed more comfortable than usual, but he pinned that on the fact that he was so tired.

Slender stirred in his sleep waking up from his dream. He had been killing a sweet and innocent child that annoyed him to no end. He heard his bedroom door creak open, he listened intently. The blankets on his bed were lifted an placed back as a weight on the bed sank down next to him. 'Who is this?' He thought. The feeling the person gave off felt familiar. He looked, peeling up the blanket lightly to see Jeff. 'His face looks so peaceful almost, dare I say, cute. Wait! What the hell?!' Slender slapped his cheek lightly. This was Jeff not some corner slut that he could toy around with then murder and dump off the side of a bridge. He stopped and stared at Jeff as the said murderer snuggled into slender's side with a content sigh. 'Maybe I can just let him stay like this for now. We'll asses the situation in the morning. Besides one night wouldn't hurt. Would it?' He decided as he slowly drifted back to the pitch black world of his dreams.

Jeff peeked open his eyes, a Snow White chest greeted him. He panicked trying to moving back but was stopped, the man had his arms around his waist. 'Who the hell is this? How did he get in my room? And why the hell is his arms around my waist!?' Jeff thought getting increasingly mad and creeped out. He was about to yell when it hit him. 'White chest! Who has a white chest? Slender man! I must be the fucking pope cause this is the biggest holy fucking shit I've ever had. I must have gone in his room thinking it was mine.' The raven didn't know how to go about this, should he leave and act like it never happened, or should he stay and act innocent? Though who would ever believe he, Jeff the killer, was ever innocent.

He felt the man next to him move starting to wake up. 'Crap!' Jeff thought as he pulled back again but slender's arms were still wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into his white chest, hugging the smaller male to his body tighter than before. He felt a light blush cover his cheeks, he had never been this close to another guy before. Slender felt movement next to him knowing Jeff had woken up, he tightened his grip on the ravens waist and pulled him closer. 'I can always pretend I was asleep.' He thought. He could feel the warmth radiating off Jeff's body, a slight whisper caught his attention. "S-slender? Slender? Are you awake?" Jeff repeated as he placed his hands awkwardly on the albinos chest. 'Guess I can't pretend forever.' He groaned as he let go of Jeff and sluggishly pushed himself up on his elbows. "What is it?" He asked trying to act like this wasn't really happening. "I-I uh, I'm sorry." Jeff scrambled out of the bed to a standing position. "Whatever for ?" Slender asked. "I, uh..." Jeff panicked. Jeff the Fucking killer panicked! He grabbed his clothes that were strewn across the floor and ran out of slender's room.

He slammed open the door to his and bens room and crashed the door closed. He leaned his back against the door sliding down till he was sitting with his knees up to his chest. "What did I just do?" Jeff questioned himself. He heard Ben get out of the bed, his light footsteps coming ever closer to him. He could also hear slender's footsteps coming closer to the room. "Bro what happened?" Ben asked as he pulled Jeff up from the sitting position. Jeff fell limp in bens arms, his body felt like jello. "Jeff?" Ben questioned as he held the raven upwards, he looked at Jeff's face. He seemed pinker than usual and his eye were more alive and vibrant to. He smirked. " who is it you wanna fuck that's got ya all messed up man?" Jeff blushed shaking his head bringing his hands up in denial. "It's no one I swear!" "Don't lie to me who do you wanna fuck?" Jeff sighed, he couldn't hide anything from Ben, he was after all, his best friend.

"Well, he's tall and perfectly maniacal just like me, maybe even worse. He has a perfect body and well his personality is wonderful, it's like he was made for me." Jeff buried his face into bens shoulder. "It's slender!" Ben laughed as Jeff's blush darkened by fifty shades. At that moment slender man decided to make his presence known, that he had in fact been standing there that entire time and had heard the whole thing. How they didn't notice him was beyond his knowledge. Slender walked up to Ben, his face pale and white as ever, he placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "May I borrow him for awhile?" Ben nodded, Jeff turned around at the voice.

"S-slender?" His eyes widened even farther than usual. "You didn't hear that did you?" "Oh I did Jeff, and I think it's time we make up for lost time. How bout we start by going back to the situation you made possible last night?" Jeff looked away embarrassed. "I don't understand though. Why me?" Slender sighed. "Why not you?" Jeff smirked. "Your a snarky bastard you know that." "Yeah but you know you love it." Ben coughed purposely. "I'll just be leaving you two love birds alone now, hehe have fun Jeff. I look forward to seeing your permanent limp." Ben laughed as he darted out of the room before either of the other men could hit him. Jeff scowled at the retreating image of Ben. Slender cupped Jeff's ace in his hands.

"I believe we left off here."

**a/n: my first creepypasta story :D i hope you enjoyed this one-shot. sorry for any mistakes, it was really late here when i wrote this.**


End file.
